


Not As Pious as The Virgin

by hanorganaas



Series: Angst Bingo 2013 [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, The Tudors
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Study, Community: angst_bingo, Drama, Episode: s03e07 Common Ground, Gen, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas More felt like Mary, mother of Jesus on the day her son was crucified as the events unfolded on the screen for the third time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not As Pious as The Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> The following takes place in the Colliding Worlds universe. For people who have yet to see Stargate Atlantis look up the episode "Common Ground" to get a basic understanding of the events of the fic (see end notes for prompt.)

_Anger is a killing thing: it kills the man who angers, for each rage leaves him less than he had been before - it takes something from him._ -Louis L'Amour

Thomas More felt like Mary, mother of Jesus on the day her son was crucified as the events unfolded on the screen for the third time. As a father, he could only imagine what she was going through as she watched with horrified eyes as her son, the savior, as he was paraded through the streets then nailed down to a cross left to slowly die. She was probably in pain and in agony watching that happened to her flesh and blood. He only prayed that he wouldn't have to watch his children suffer such cruelty.

Thankfully his children were safe back in his time, planets and centuries away from wraith and the enemies he made in this dangerous world he just randomly stumbled upon. It saddened him to know he probably would never see them again. But there was John Sheppard.

There were 12 generations between them but his blood was running through his veins. Thomas took it upon himself to protect him at all costs even breaking his peaceful persona. But he couldn't protect him from Acastus Kolya despite the fact he had fair warning.

And now here he was…. for the third time Thomas found himself standing in front of the monitor for the third time just staring with a guise mixed with pain and horror as he watched John's life slowly slip away at the simple touch of that demon wraith. It was the crucifixion, John was the savior, Thomas was the virgin, his fellow Lantean teammates were the disciples and Kolya was the sadistic Roman executioner. All the other video feeds were just the whippings and John carrying the large cross through the hot desert streets and now he was finally nailed (as Kolya ordered for the Wraith to "take it's fill) down left to die hanging there as left to die as his friends, family and followers were left standing there…..helpless.

Pretty contradicting since John lost his faith to god long ago.

But there was a difference. Mary probably stood there calmly through it all the whippings and the torture. Despite the fact it pained her she knew this was the will of god and for the greater good. His death would save the souls of millions and give faith to all for years to come.

Thomas More back in his world was a pious man, fair and just. He did some things he regretted like burning those heretics but was a man who sought peace. He would never think to harm even a fly and if he did even if it were by accident he would beg for god's forgiveness. It was why he was called the man of all seasons. But now all his principals were thrown out the window. All he thought was smashing that screen with his fists and somehow claw his way in and killing Kolya himself for even daring to hurt his family. Not even Rodney's hand that gripped his in a comforting manner was helping him. He was angry. This was not the will of god, this was not some form of martyrdom. It was the devil taunting him.

Quick words suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

"Why'd you stop?"

Thomas' eyes fixated on the screen once again. All of a sudden by some freak miracle of god, the wraith stopped feeding. It was some relief it did nothing to help his nerves. He was still angry…knowing that Kolya's angry utterance saying "two hours" said that the cycle would begin again.

Ten minutes after angry screaming Thomas is back in his rooms. He should be praying for another miracle. Instead his eyes fixated on the small crucifix on the desk. It wasn't something to pray to….it was a reminder of the pain he now shared with Mary, something that was mocking him. Yet he was no Mary….he was only a man filled with rage and hatred.

And in that rage he brushed the crucifix off the desk and onto the cold metal floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: For Angst_Bingo on Livejournal using the "Crucifixion" Square


End file.
